1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the failure prediction, diagnosis and remediation of an electronic system in a distributed network.
2. Description of Related Art
Current diagnostic systems use telephone lines for transmitting data originating from an electronic system to a remote location. This remote location processes the information received from the electronic system for determining a failure diagnosis of the electronic system. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,923,834, 5,727,258, 5,778,791, 5,757,514, 5,568,618, and 5,459,552, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, various techniques of remote interactive communication are discussed. For example, some existing systems use networks for failure prediction where their diagnosis is based on querying data in the form of a network device management information base (MIB). Other systems perform remote diagnosis by collecting information from the managed device via a network in response to specific commands.